Until It's Gone
by brightandshiney
Summary: As the saying goes, You don't know what you have until its gone. What will happen to the New Directions when Rachel isn't there to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't go to high school in the US so I'm not sure about the system, so facts in this fic may not be correct. I went to school in Ireland and it's a lot different. **

**This is a cross over between Glee and Grey's Anatomy.**

**This is set after the New Directions go to New York. Also Shelby didn't adopt Beth. I really hated that. She adopted another baby and some other family adopted Beth. So there is no Shelby/Puck.**

**Also set after the residents take their boards, but April didn't fail. I so love Jackson/April, oh and no Mark/Lexie, ick ick ick.**

* * *

It was the end of the school year. Quinn Fabray had one more summer left before senior year. She wanted to make it the best senior year anyone ever had. She needed to get back on the cheerio's and win prom queen. To get back on the cheerio's, she need to get back in shape and to win prom queen she need to be dating the schools quarterback. The only problem was he was still dating that yappy little midget.

It was two weeks into summer and everything was going to plan. Well everything except getting Finn back, but she was going to change that. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. "Hi Finn." She said flirtingly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Remember how we were such a great couple." When he answered the affirmative she continued. "I'm going to be head cheerio next year." Finally there was something good about Finn's short attention span. She just needed to meet up with Finn, block Rachel from his phone. 'That might work for the summer and the dwarf won't be there all the time.' "I wish something would happen to make Rachel disappear, a scholarship at a performing arts high school, anything." Ah, who was she kidding this wasn't a Disney movie.

After two weeks things were going better than she expected Finn had dumped Rachel and was back with her. Not it was time to enjoy the fruits of her labour.

* * *

The first two weeks of Rachel's holidays were going great. She was able to hang out with her boyfriend and getting to spend time with her best friend at the same time. This was going to be the best vacation she ever had.

But the next two weeks were a lot different. Every time she called Finn it went straight to voice mail. She didn't know why. Her question was answered after the first month when Finn broke up with her. He said that there was no reason but after he called her Quinn three times she knew. She called Kurt hopping he would come over, eat some fat free vegan ice-cream and watch some musicals. But he was ignoring her as well.

* * *

It was the first day of senior year and all of the New Directions were in the choir room talking about what they did for the summer. None of them noticed that Rachel Berry was not in attendance. "Welcome back everyone." Mr Schuester said as we walked into the classroom on time taking into account that it was the first day of the year. "Considering that it is the first day of the year, I want everyone to pick a song to sing. Who wants to go first? When no one put their hand up he looked around for Rachel. She was always showing off her 'superior talent'. "Where's Rachel?" He asked everyone and they all answered by shrugging their shoulders.

"She's not going to be going to McKinley this year." Miss Pillsbury answered, after entering the classroom and hearing Mr Schue's last question.

"Yes!" "Wooohoo!" "Yayyyy!" Everyone shouted and cheered.

When Emma noticed that Will was smiling widely she asked him "Why do you look so happy?"

"Don't worry, will be able to find another member to replace her."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She told him, not looking too happy.

"Think about it. Never having her butting in, not hogging all the solos, trying to give unwanted input, it will be so much more peaceful. Whatever happened to make her leave, I'm glad that it happened."

Emma gave him the stink eye. "Rachel may have wanted all the solos but you're the one that gave them all to her." The rest of the New Directions all went silent and looked on in interest. "And Rachel had good ideas, like doing original songs or having Brittany and Mike choreograph the dances because they're the best dancers you have, you don't like those ideas because you didn't think of them yourself. Don't you know why Rachel moved away?" She asked him.

"No." He told her and looked around the members of New Directions for answers.

"I broke up with Rachel." Finn told him. It was then that he noticed that Finn was holding hands with Quinn.

"As if we would ever voluntarily hang out with man-hands." Quinn sneered.

"Kurt. She's you best friend." Tina told him.

"Well after Finn broke up with her I didn't answer her calls for a week." When Miss Pillsbury looked at him shocked. "What? I didn't want to listen to her whine and I was busy with Blaine and after a while she stopped calling and I kind of forgot about her."

"See everyone is happy that RuPaul is gone and we don't care why." Everyone was shocked that it was Mr Schue who said this. And Mr Schue was surprised that he had voice what was only supposed to be a thought in his head.

"The reason that" Emma gritted out between clenched teeth, fighting to keep her voice down. "Rachel isn't here, is that over the summer Rachel's fathers were in a car accident and were killed by a drunk driver. She moved to her guardians in Seattle." She looked at all the members of New Directions. "I am disgusted by all of you." She then turned to look at Will. "I am especially disgusted by you. They're all teenagers." She gestured to the kids in the room. "What's your excuse?" With one last withering look she left the room. The people reaming had their heads hung in shame and felt like the worst people on the planet.

* * *

**AN2: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1:****I started writing this as an introduction to chapter two and it turned out longer than I expected. I will not be able to post till Monday, Sunday the earliest, so I thought I'd post this small chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially those who reviewed.**

* * *

When Derek got the phone call came to tell him that his best friends from college had been killed in a car crash his first thought was how much he was going to miss them. Then it hit him, Rachel. Rachel had just lost her fathers. He remembered when he had lost his. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost his mother as well.

He was sitting down in his office when Meredith walked in. She took one look at him and asked him. "Derek, are you OK? You look really pale."

"Do you remember me telling you about Leroy and Hiram? Mark and I meet them when we were in Med School."

"Ya, I do." She answered. "Leroy is a surgeon and Hiram's a Lawyer and they have a daughter Rachel. Is that right." She recalled and when he nodded she continued. "Are they coming to visit or something?"

"No. There were in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into them. They didn't make it." He answered as his voice shook.

"I am so sorry." She said as she stroked his hair. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well I told their lawyer that I would tell Mark. I need to take time off and organize the flights to Ohio."

"Do you know what's going to happen to Rachel? Is her mom in the picture?" She asked concerned.

"No. The lawyer didn't tell me, but I assume custody will be left to either me or Mark."

"Get tickets for me and Zola. I'll get time off."

"Are you sure? I thought you would want to stay and study for the boards."

"Yes. Supporting you is more important than any exam. Plus I can take Callie's flash cards with me."

I have to go tall Mark and then I'll go call Rachel. You have a surgery to get to." He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

* * *

Derek, Meredith and Mark all left for Lima, Ohio and travelled to the Berry household. When Rachel answered the door her eyes were puffy and red. While they were in Ohio they hadn't seen any of Rachel's friends. She said it was because she told them that she wasn't in the mood to see them but they became more suspicious when they didn't even show up to the funeral. No matter what she had said there was no excuse for not being there to support her. But Mark said he did spy some people out of the corner of his eye. It was a boy and a girl. When it looked like the girl was going to come over, the boy that was with her grabbed her arm and shook his head at her.

When they went to the lawyers they found out that custody had been left to both Derek and Mark. It was decided that she would like with Derek and Meredith since they had a spare room. They had made arrangements for the furniture in Rachel's house to be put in storage. Rachel wanted to sell her house. Derek and Mark weren't sure about it at first, but Rachel explained that the house was just a building and that she had all the memories of her father's she needed.

* * *

**AN2:****Please Review and let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter is so short and their is probably alot of mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've been crazy busy with college assignments, exams and work. And when I got down to writing this chapter, I got a complete block, and I really don't like this chapter but I had to put something up. So...on with the chapter.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of July when Rachel moved to Seattle. Derek had told her about the school she would be attending; it was close to the hospital so she could get dropped off there when they were going to work. It was a private school and Rachel would have to wear a uniform, but she was hoping that she would be able to make a few friends. Meredith was also trying to keep her mind busy, telling her about her friends, the people she, Derek and Mark work with. Zola was sitting on Meredith's lap babbling away.

"So I was thinking I could cook dinner and I could introduce you to everyone." Meredith told Rachel. They looked over at Derek when he snickered and Meredith glared back at him. "OK, So Derek will cook because I burn water. So, me making dinner would be a bad thing , very bad thing. But I can get takeout; I'm excellent at ordering takeout. So we'll have dinner, introduce you to everyone. Because that way if we are all busy, there will be people there, people that you can talk to, people that you feel comfortable with. " Where Rachel knew she tended to talk in paragraphs, she noticed that Meredith had a tendency to ramble, but she just nodded her head at the appropriate time. "Even though it's highly unlikely that all three of us will be busy at the exact same time, but just in case that ever happens there will be people there."

"That sounds great." Rachel interrupted; knowing that if she didn't Meredith would go on forever.

"Good." Meredith nodded. "That's good."

She was worried. She knew that parenting a sixteen year old would be totally different from parenting a toddler. It was easy to keep Zola happy, she just had to keep her clean, fed and occasionally play tea party. Her only experience with teenagers, beside the teenagers she treats at the hospital, was when where she was one herself. And she was one angry teenager. She could tell that that Rachel was a totally different teenager than her. For one thing there was no stripe of pink in her hair. And from the things that Derek told her about Rachel, she sounded like a great kid. Nothing to worry about there. Plus she had Derek, and he was great with kids. And there was Mark, Derek had said that he was really good with Rachel.

It was late that night when they arrived in Seattle, so after they dropped Mark off at his apartment they drove straight to the house. The house was in darkness as Izzie and Alex were both on call at the hospital. Derek put Rachel's bags into her room before himself and Meredith went to bed.

* * *

The next day Rachel spent the day packing away her clothes and all her things in her new room. All the boxes that she had gotten shipped from Lima had arrived early that morning. When everything was packed away and hung up some of her Broadway posters she took a shower and got dressed for dinner. By the time she got down stairs there were two women in the kitchen with Meredith, both of them were taller than Meredith one blonde and one brunette and they were cooking while Meredith was feeding Zola.

When Meredith looked up after she finished feeding Zola she noticed that Rachel was standing in the doorway. "Hey Rach." Meredith addressed her. This caused the two women to stop cooking and turn around and look towards Rachel. "Come in." She waved her in to the kitchen. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Izzie" She pointed to the blonde who smiled widely and waved at her "and this is Callie." She then pointed to the brunette who gave her a small but not unfriendly smile.

"Hi." She said quietly and waved at them. "It's very nice to meet you." She stood there for a few seconds looking around. "Do you need any help?" She asked them.

"Can you chop vegetables?" Callie asked her. "That was supposed to be Meredith's job but that was a bad, bad idea. She's a genius with a scalpel but give her a knife and it's like Sweeney Todd all over again."

Meredith then glared at her. "I'll have you know that I am excellently co-ordinated and I am going to set the table." She then turned around and on the way to get the cutlery she tripped.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but, outside the O.R you are about as uncoordinated as Bambi on ice." Callie said while trying to hold her in laugh, elbowing Izzie who was silently shaking with laughter.

"You are mean, mean people." Meredith frowned at them. She then turned and saw that Rachel had her face blank. "Thank you Rachel for not being one of the mean people."

As soon as Meredith left the room Rachel left out a small giggle and shook her head.

* * *

As Rachel sat on her bed she thought about her short time in Seattle so far. At dinner the night before she was introduced to some of Meredith's friends, beside Izzie and Callie, she met Cristina, Owen, Lexie, April, Jackson, Arizona, Alex, George, Bailey and Richard. Everyone was very nice to her, but not Cristina, Meredith said that was Cristina's dark and twisty self, so she was glad that she didn't treat her differently than she treated everyone else, plus it wasn't mean, she knew what mean was by all the time she had spent in the company of Quinn and Santana. She also gathered that by the way Cristina and Alex were looking at Bailey, that that wasn't how she usually acted. When everyone had left, Meredith had told her that they weren't used to seeing Bailey that way, everyone cowered in fear over Bailey, even Derek, though he would deny it if he was asked. She hoped that things in Seattle would be as good as she thought it would be. Although she did miss her dads, she did know that her dads wouldn't want her to wallow around, listening to sad songs. She would be starting a new school, and hopefully making some new friends. That was one thing that she knew bothered her fathers, the fact that she had no friends, or on her eighth birthday party, her first party at Lima, and no one showed up because when Quinn had found out about her party and decided to have one herself and she and Santana had forbidden anyone from attending her party. And the few kids who would have shown up didn't and she never had a birthday party that wasn't her and her parents after that. She thought for her last birthday would be different, that the glee kids would do something. They had done it for everyone else's birthday in glee club, including Santana and Noah's birthday. The one bright spot on that day was a grape slushie in her locker and a stuffed toy. She took a deep breath before closing her book and going down stairs for lunch.

* * *

**AN2: So as you can see after reading the chapter George is still alive and Izzie is still in Seattle. Let be know on what couples you would like to see together, obviously there will be Meredith/Derek but there will be Cristina/Owen, Callie/Arizona but there will be no George/Izzie(That never happened at all, at all, at all in this story) no Mark/Lexie(That never happened either) oh and Callie still has Sofia but Mark isn't her father. So let me know in a review oh and review if your still reading or are new to this story. :-)**


End file.
